1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a valve stem, and more particularly to a valve stem being integrally mounted with a tire pressure detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Car electronics have far improvement recently because people care about driving safety more and more nowadays. For instance, a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) is applied for monitoring air pressure inside tires of a vehicle. With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional tire pressure detector (62) of the TPMS is mounted on a valve stem (64) that is securely mounted on a rim (68) of a tire (69). The tire pressure detector (62) continuously detects tire pressures inside the tire (69) and transmits wireless signals corresponding to the tire pressures to the TPMS to notice a driver who drives the vehicle.
However, the conventional tire pressure detector (62) is easily to be damaged by the tire (69) since the tire pressure detector (62) protrudes out an annular edge (682) of the rim (68) after being mounted on the valve stem (64). When the tire (69) is pressed under suffering impact or having a puncture, the tire pressure detector (62) may be crashed by an inner surface of the tire (69).
The present invention provides a tire pressure detecting valve stem to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional tire pressure detector.